The use of online video services is rapidly expanding. Many online platforms offer services related to video streaming, such as live video game streaming, sports streaming, music event streaming, video on demand, and so forth. Both individual users and companies provide media content to online platforms to stream the media content to a plurality of users. When the online platform streams the media content provided by users, the actions performed by users with regard to the media content streamed are limited. Conventionally, if users want to perform some actions with regard to the media content being streamed, the users need to use additional software or online services. For example, it may be difficult for a user to insert an image into the media content on the fly when the media content is streamed by an online platform.
Additionally, the user may want certain actions to be done automatically when metrics associated with the media content that is streamed by the online platform reach a predetermined value. Such actions may include, for example, providing a payment to the user for advertisements shown in the media content when the number of viewers exceeds a predetermined value. However, conventional platforms may be unable to capture commands that are embedded into the media content or may be not able to immediately react to changing metrics of the media content by performing certain actions with regard to media content, a single user, or multiple users.